The Lady's Turn
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: Jason is out for this summer but Sam is still watching the camp. New counclers had arrived for a new opening for Camp Crystal Lake. They are now under the will of Jason's Bride and she is very unforgiving even to her own parrents.
1. Opening

"Now for yet another Friday the 13th story. Anyone think that they should make my stories into movies? Anyway I figured Jason is the ultimate serial killer but we never really saw what Samantha can do yet. I decided to make one on her and how camp is now that she is around.  
I don't own Friday the 13th or Jason but I do own Samantha"

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Sam's Pov

Jason went out for the spring and summer and he told me to watch the camp while he was gone.

I was sure not to let him down.

Nothing unusual happened for the first few weeks but as soon as June started 3 buses and 4 cars arrived carrying the counclers who wanted to reopen the camp.

It's a classic storyline but it never gets old for me!

The counclers here evidently knew Jason was gone for now.

What they didn't know was his bride was now watching over the camp and she would show no more mercy than he did.

This was going to be fun!


	2. The First Victims

"When we left off Jason had gone for the summer but Samantha is still at the camp. She is ready to kill like her husband and she won't stop until the camp has been cleared."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

"CH CH CH CH HA HA HA HA"

It had been a while but finally two of the teens went into the woods to have sex. Sam followed closed behind.

She had in her hands a hard candlestick (Note candlesticks can be used as weapons).

The teens found a nice opening so they placed a blanket and began.

Sam creept up behind them.

"Oh harder." The girl teen said.

Normally Sam wasn't a pervert but this was a good time to attack.

She came up quietly and the teens were too busy having sex to notice her.

That is until she grabbed the boy teen's head and twisted it into an 180 degree angle killing him instantly.

The girl screamed and tried to get out from underneath his body by the time she did she looked up to see Sam aiming the candlestick at her.

The teen girl screamed as Sam bashed her head with it.

Sam then took the bodies with her and tried to figure were she should put them.


	3. Dead Before Aware

"When we left off Sam just made her first kills in the story. Now the new councilors have a lot more danger on their back then they realize."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

At the camp everyone was unpacking their belongings and setting them up.

"Valery how are we going to make this work?" Ben asked.

"Well there's 10 beds in each small cabin and the cabins are usually grouped up in close areas and I think there are about 25 cabins here." Valery said. "The Large ones have more room but there are more small ones. We can either keep them as they are or move the beds into the small cabins. I figure that since this is a big lake they already have enough room."

"Well there's 120 campers here as well as the 16 councilors." Ben replied.

"Give me a while to figure this out." Valery said.

Sam watched from the brush. It was hard to believe that after all these past occurrences they were still settling here. Oh well, more amusing kills.

Sam knew every inch of this camp.

Crystal Lake is a perfect killing zone for many reasons.

It's beauty and structure brings many people here.

Also the closest town is miles away.

No one hears the screams.

There were many campers here but Sam would be sure that none of them would escape.

"Now I figured it out!" Valery said. "We councilors will take the larger cabins and we will move the other beds into the smaller cabins for the campers. That way we will have enough room for more all the campers as well as most of the councilors to have a cabin instead of camping out in tents."

"So who should be the ones that do have to camp out?" Ben asked.

"The ones who get on our nerves." Valery said.

Slowly Sam descended into the lake to avoid detection.

Listening carefully she heard something about three other people who were late.

Sam knew she had another chance to get a undetected kill.

As cautiously as she came in Sam came out of the lake and followed the path that lead in and out of Crystal Lake.

20 minutes later she saw one of them coming her way. She hid behind a tree and waited.

As soon as he pass her she snuck up behind him and slammed a pick axe that she had with her into his back.

The teen screamed in pain as Sam pulled it out and hit him with it again and again and again until he lyed motionless.

"Tom?" A voice called.

Sam went into hiding again.

"Tom?" The voice continued.

A female teen came into view.

As soon as she saw what had happened to the other she gasped in horror.

She when she turned around she would have screamed when she saw what was behind her.

That is if the person behind her didn't cover her mouth first.

One last person came and saw the female teen against a tree.

"Shelia I have a feeling we're being watched." He said.

The other didn't reply or respond.

"Shelia?" He asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder and moved it around a bit.

The upper torso fell off the lower one revealing that Shelia had been sliced in two.

The last teen screamed and was about to run but then Sam grabbed his head and slammed it into the tree trunk next to them.

She then took the bodies with her as she went back to the lake.


	4. Campfire Stories

"Now we continue with the story."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Sam watched as the campers told scary stories around the campfire.

"And then he walked in with an axe and cut her to pieces." Bill said finishing the story.

"Oh sure." Janice said.

"Well guys did you know that there really is a serial killer who hunts around this campsite?" Ben asked. "Right now he is gone but he has killed countless people and that's just the people we know of."

"Last year 18 people came to this camp and only 4 came home, and to top it off only 13 bodies of the others were found. They never found a young woman." Joana added.

"She was Samantha, She use to be my sorry excuse for a daughter." Mrs. Tamer said.

"She would pick the stupidest boyfriends so eventually we had to hook her up with a proper boy Dan Cameron." Mr. Tamer said.

"Yeah really proper." Tom said. "I head he tried to shoot her."

"She was also whiny on how her friend drowned here and wouldn't let us get rid of those dreams she kept having." Mrs. Tamer finished.

"Some people say she died a horrible death." Ben said.

"I can't imagine what else would happen to her." Bill added.

"Well this isn't the first unusual killer I heard of. Ever heard of that killer on Elm Street?" Janet asked.

"Or that one with no emotions and a Shakespeare mask?" Mathew added.

"Or that one girl Carrie who can pick up things with her mind?" Tory asked.

"Or those killer dolls, one's a good guy doll and the other is a Satan Spirit?" Cassie asked.

"Or the one about that guy with the big ass chainsaw?" Donald added.

"Or the one about the Leprechaun who will kill you if you steal his gold?" Eric asked.

"Or the one about the Clown that eats kids?" Nathan added.

And it went on until the others were threw with it.

"Well anyway with that killer gone we are sure to have a fun safe summer this year." Ben finished.

"Well someone is going to enjoy it." Sam said in her mind. (Note: They think when they are hunting people and want to stay silent.)

"Well let's hit the hay." Tom said getting up.

"I'll put out the fire and return everything." Conner said.

Everyone left but Conner.

Samantha crept up onto him.

Conner turned around to see her with a spear.

She stabbed him in the throat right were his vocals were so he would be unable to scream.

Samantha shoved it in deeper until he dropped dead.

She then hid the body and picked up a lighter and lighter fluid that he dropped.


	5. Hellfire

"Lets continue. When we left off Sam killed Conner and took objects to start a fire. Now she's heading for Nathan and Tory!"

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Samantha waited for the moment to attack.

Nathan and Tory walked along the path to Nathan's cabin.

"So what are we going to to for entertainment around here?" Tory asked.

"I can think of a few things." Nathan replied then kissed her.

At first she withdrew but then accepted.

Sam followed them to the cabin and waited.

Nathan and Tory were upstairs in bed together.

Sam pulled out a long sharp pole and walked towards the cabin.

As soon as Tory came downstairs, Sam used the long pole to tap the window outside the bedroom.

Nathan came to investigate and opened the window. He looked up, left, right, and as soon as he looked down Sam impaled him with the pole. She then lowered the pole along with the body.

Sam then walked inside the cabin.

Tory was watching TV and sipping Beer. Sam turned the living room lights out.

"Hello?" Tory asked. "Is that you Nathan? This isn't funny. Stop that!"

Sam then grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth and dragged her to the fireplace.

Sam stuffed Tory into the fireplace, poured the lighter oil over her, and using the lighter she set Tory on fire.

Sam then shut the opening as Tory screamed in agony.

Sam then saw 4 tools.

A broom, a ash Shovel, a fireplace poker, and a log claw (The claw with 3 fingers that you use to turn burning logs without injury.)

Sam ignored the broom but she took the other ones right up and left to attack the rest of the campers.


	6. Busted

"Now we continue. As we recall Sam had killed two more people and had gotten her hands on weapons."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Samantha then went after Donald, Cassie and Mathew.

They were all at the lake and Cassie was looking for her purse.

Sam assumed that one of the boys were going to make out with Cassie once they got the chance.

As soon as Cassie was out of sight Sam was surprised.

Two people did kiss but neither one was a girl.

Sam's jaw just dropped as soon as she saw that Donald and Mathew were gay.

"With a lover like this who needs a woman?" Donald said.

Sam grew angry.

"Now not only are they going to die they'll also suffer!" Sam thought.

"Mathew can you come here a minute?" Cassie yelled.

"Sure." Mathew replied then headed towards her.

Sam then seized the opportunity and she walked up behind Donald and hit him with the shovel.

She then turned him over, covered his mouth with her foot and dug the shovel spade into his stomach.

Sam pried his ribcage open revealing his lungs. She used her other foot to stomp them until Donald died.

Meanwhile

Valery and Ben were strolling through the forest.

"You know Ben for the most part I find the city better than the country but the sky is always more beautiful in the country. There are no lights to hide the stars." Valery said.

"I agree." Ben said. "I find it sad that most people don't take the time to see it."

Suddenly Valery heard something ruffle under her foot.

She looked to see a Newspaper.

Valery picked it up and read it.

**_BRIDE OF THE KILLER?_**

**June Friday 13Th.**

**Local woman claims to have seen a woman at Camp Crystal Lake wearing a hockey mask and holding a lethal weapon. Authorities have not confirmed this but it is believed to be the so called Wife of a unconfirmed serial killer Jason Voorhees.**

**While it sounds unlikely it is also believed to be the missing woman Sam Tamer. She was said to have died at Crystal Lake last year but her body was never found. The survivors of that incident last year refuse to tell anything.**

**Now the question remains. Is this a fraud or a fact?**

Valery and Ben looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Ben asked.

"I don't know but maybe we can find some answers." Valery said.

Meanwhile.

As soon as Mathew came back Sam threw the fireplace poker at him.

He dropped dead as the poker impaled his eye.

Sam then waited for Cassie.

She was about to strike when suddenly Valery called came into almost full sight.

Sam ran for cover.

"Cassie, we need your Technology skills." Ben said.

"For what?" Cassie asked.

"Well we have reason to believe that Samantha Tamer might not have died after all." Valery said.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"We'll tell you on the way." Ben said.

Meanwhile.

Samantha went back to the main camp area.

She saw a car about to leave.

Inside were Janice and Tom holding Illegal drugs they were going to sell.

"How much have we got?" Janice asked.

"Enough to put a whale into peace land." Tom replied.

They drove on until suddenly Tom slammed on the brakes.

He saw Sam staring at them.

"Hey Honey move your ass!" Tom yelled at her.

Sam didn't reply.

"Tom I think we should go home." Janice said.

"Why does she look dangerous to you?" Tom asked.

"Well she sure as hell doesn't look like a peaceful nun!" Janice replied.

"Come on what about the dough?" Tom asked.

"It's that or our lives and I'm not even halfway done with mine!" Janice said.

"Hold on." Tom said as he shifted the car in gear.

He tried to run Sam over.

Before they could make contact Sam jumped onto the car hood and smashed her hands into the window. She grabbed Tom, pulled him out and slammed him into the front bumper right before the car hit a tree.

Sam jumped off and the car and the tree crushed Tom killing him.

Janice struggled to unlock the door and ran for her life.

At first it seemed hopeful but Sam caught up to her and pinned her down face up.

Sam got out the Log claw and clamped Janice's face with it.

The two upper fingers dug into her eyes while the lower one dug into her top jaw.

Sam forced it harder and harder until finally the clamp broke through Janice's skull ripping her face open.

Sam got up and headed back to the lake.


	7. The Truth

"Now we continue. It's great to have Fan-fiction working again!!!! Also for those of you who also like the Halloween series and haven't noticed I'm making a **_Remake of Halloween 3 Season of the Witch_**. It follows the same storyline but Michael Myers is in it. Also It is where my OC Agnes Hollowwood is. **_Any guesses as to who the main character other than Sam is_**?"

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

"Eric, Mr. and Mrs. Tamer?" Valery called.

"Yeah?" Mr. Tamer said.

"What's up?" Eric asked.

"We need you all for a second if you don't mind." Valery said.

Meanwhile

Samantha had placed the bodies in proper spots and prepared to attack again. She followed Bill and Janet to the kitchen.

Sam then snuck into the basement and waited.

Bill got out bread, lettuce, bacon, and a tomato.

"So how long will it take for you to make a sandwitch?" Janet asked.

"Not long at all." Bill replied. "I just need to find where the mayo is."

"I think there is some in the basement." Janet said.

Bill went down and looked around.

Samantha meanwhile tried to position herself behind him.

Bill found the Mayonnaise and was about to leave until he saw something else of interest.

"From 1956?!" He said looking at a wine bottle. He took a drink. "And it still tastes new. I must be in heaven."

"Not yet." Samantha thought in her mind as she then placed barbwire over his neck and strangled him to death.

Samantha then went upstairs and hid behind a door next to the door to the basement.

"Bill? Bill?" Janet called as she descended into it to find him.

Samantha followed her from behind with a cleaver in her hand.

Janet gasped in horror as soon as she saw Bill's dead body.

She turned around and screamed when she saw Samantha.

Janet jumped back and grabbed the wine bottle. She broke the end off and tried to stab Sam with it.

It didn't work.

Samantha felt no pain from the stab and she slammed the cleaver into Janet's chest killing her instantly.

Meanwhile.

"Can you describe what Samantha looked like?" Eric asked getting out his sketch book.

"Sure. She had brunette hair, white skin, green eyes, hanging ears, a pointed nose and chin, long eyelashes, red lips, white teeth, long legs, big breasted, hourglass body, she would tie her hair in a ponytail when she was about to put a hat or a mask on, and that's about as specific as I can make it." Mrs. Tamer said.

"Here's the sketch Cassie." Eric said handing it to her.

Cassie then looked at a picture of the so called bride of Jason.

"Oh my god. It's a perfect match!!!" Cassie said.

"You mean that Samantha Tamer is alive?" Ben asked.

"Yes and except if I'm right she is no longer Samantha Tamer....." Valery started.

"...She is now Samantha Voorhees."

"You mean?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Valery said "I think Samantha is...

...**_The Bride of Jason Voorhees_**."


	8. The main danger of motor Vehincles

"When we left off the others learned the truth about Samantha. Now they have a feeling that they are in danger."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

One by one Samantha had killed all the campers at Crystal lake.

Now only the councilors remained.

Tom and Joana were trying to fix their car.

"OW GODDAMN IT!!!" Tom yelled when he cut his hand deeply.

"Are you okay?" Joana asked.

"Yeah, could you go get me some ointment?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Joana said and she then went inside.

"Thanks." Tom called before she went in.

Joana went to the medicine cabinet and looked for the ointment. She then found it on the top shelf.

Joana turned around to see Sam with a harpoon.

Before Joana could run Sam threw it at her.

The Blade went right through Joana and she fell to the ground dead.

Samantha then grabbed the ointment and went outside.

Tom looked to see her and though it was Joana.

"Very cute Joana Very cute." Tom said. "So did you get it?"

Sam handed him the ointment.

Tom got back to work on the car unaware that Samantha had just entered the driver seat of it.

As soon as Tom got too close, Sam started the engine.

The motor tore Tom apart.

Samantha then got up and she walked off in search of the rest of the survivors.

Meanwhile Valery, Ben, Cassie, Eric, Mr. and Mrs. Tamer were looking for the others as well.

In order to get the job done faster, they all split up into pairs.

Valery and Ben, Cassie and Eric, and Mr. and Mrs. Tamer.

They all searched the cabins, the kitchen, the lake, the cave, the woods, the office, the restroom, etc.

The others were no where to be found.

Everyone was starting to get the feeling that they were in danger.


	9. Bad Parents Bad Coniquences

"Now we continue. I am running out of things to say in the intros."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Ben and Valery went into their cabin.

"What are we going to do now?" Valery asked.

"You stay here I'll try to find a way out of this camp." Ben said.

As Ben left Valery began to think about the situation. She had always wanted to be in the middle of a event. Now she wished she never had that urge. She and her friends were in deep danger, this is a do or die situation, this is something that can take her life away.

She decided better a safe boring life than a exciting dangerous one.

She wondered if the others and everyone who was in such a crisis for that matter wondered the same thing.

Meanwhile.

Mr. and Mrs. Tamer went into their cabin.

"I can't believe the cars are broken." Mr. Tamer said.

"Look away once and pay for your life." Mrs. Tamer said.

"I'll try to find out Cell phone." Mr. Tamer said.

He then ran upstairs.

Mrs. Tamer meanwhile looked around the living room for anything she could use as a weapon.

Upstairs.

Mr. Tamer walked in.

He felt like he was being watched.

He looked around the room for the phone.

He tried to find it fast. His heart was racing at a uncomfortable pace.

Finally he found it, but it was smashed and destroyed.

It was useless now.

He then heard something move.

He saw a pair of shoes underneath a curtain.

He walked over slowly holding a hard ashtray.

Slowly he crept towards the curtain.

When he swung open the curtain he saw that it was just shoes and no body.

He turned around feeling relived only to see Samantha waiting behind him holding a Butcher Knife.

Samantha had her mask up so he would know who was going to kill him.

"SAM NO PLEASE!!!" Mr. Tamer yelled as he backed up.

"You know Dad You use to say I would amount to nothing...." Sam started

"No please" Mr. Tamer said.

"But look what I've become now!" Sam said.

She got revenge for the way he treated her years ago.

Hearing his screams Mrs. Tamer walked upstairs.

She opened the door and saw Mr. Tamer dead on the bed.

She turned around to see Sam blocking the door with a shovel and holding a Pitchfork.

Mrs. Tamer began to wonder what would happen if she had treated Sam with kindness. She was about to be killed by her only child. She had to think of something to say and fast.

She thought of only one thing and she hopped it would work.

"Sam, You have already killed your father and your boyfriend. What family do you have left if you kill me?" She asked.

"First off he stopped being my boyfriend a year ago, Second I didn't kill him alone, and finally Jason is all the family I will ever want and need. The best part is now that he and I are immortal we may be defeated but we don't die. Meanwhile you will perish with all the others." Sam said.

Samantha ran the Pitchfork right through Mrs. Tamer's chest and out her back killing her.

Samantha knew it wouldn't make a difference in the list of people who cared about her.

At this point Jason was the only one who she would give love to.

Eric and Cassie meanwhile were searching the woods for some lead or anything else that would help them.

The stumbled upon Jason's and Samantha's Cabin.

"That cabin isn't on the map." Cassie said.

"What do you think is in there?" Eric said.

"I'm sure it's something gory." Cassie said.

"Let's go inside." Eric said.

The two looked around the house and found bones, Skulls, and much more.

Cassie and Eric then got separated.

Eric then was looking in another room when suddenly he tripped over something although he was not sure of what it was.

As he got up he saw a pair of boots.

He followed it up to see legs, a torso and arms, and A head.

Samantha looked down at Eric and was about to strike when suddenly Cassie hit her with a bat from behind.

The two ran as Sam got up.

She grabbed a axe and a tree trimming saw.

Cassie and Eric ran through the woods to try to warn the others.

A bear trap that was hidden from both of their views went off and trapped Eric where he was.

Cassie tried to free him but Eric insisted she leave.

"It's too late for me Cassie just save yourself." Eric said.

"No I'm not going to leave you here!" Cassie said.

Samantha was running right at them with the axe ready to strike.

"Just GO!" Eric yelled.

Samantha slammed the axe into Eric killing him.

Cassie was paralyzed in fear.

Sam took out the saw and started it.

Cassie was cut to pieces.


	10. One left

"Now for the next chapter."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Ben searched and searched but the camp was vacant.

No one other than him and Valery were present.

Ben was knew something wrong was going on now.

He decided to call for help.

He searched around camp for a working phone with no success.

They were all either disabled, damaged, or destroyed.

Not too long after he saw someone run into the woods.

He then decided to follow.

As soon as he entered a chill ran over his shoulder.

He felt like someone was watching him.

In a panic reflex he started running around the woods getting no where as far as his eyes could tell.

Soon a Cabin appeared.

It was no where on the map.

The cabin was old but it was in great shape.

Ben knew that the answer to the disappearances would most likely be inside.

He entered the mysterious cabin.

He searched every room possible.

Goosebumps appeared all over his skin.

Suddenly he heard a scream.

It came from the basement.

Ben ran to it.

As he walked down the stairs he saw Joana crawling up.

She was barley alive.

"My God Joana." Ben said.

"Run." She weakly said before she dropped dead on the ground.

Ben took her advice and did so.

But as he tried to open the front door he found someone locked it.

That was the only door in the cabin.

Their was no escape.

Worst of all he turned around to see Samantha holding her Machete.

Ben knew what she was about to do and he certainly didn't want her plan to work out.

Samantha chased him thought the cabin.

Ben then ran upstairs into the bedroom and locked the door.

He knew since she lived here she would have a key to unlock it.

He then opened up a large window and dropped out from it.

As fast as his legs would allow he ran back to the camp.

Samantha opened the door to see the open window.

She knew what he did and what he was going to do next.

She could not allow him to warn Valery.

Samantha ran after Ben at a even faster speed than what he was going.

Ben finally made it to Valery's cabin and he called for her.

No response.

He looked in the window to see that she had fallen asleep.

Ben knew he shouldn't have kept her waiting for so long.

Samantha drew in closer.

Ben banged on the window for help.

Valery woke up.

But before she could see Ben, Samantha Cut his head off with her machete.

She dragged the body back to her cabin.

Valery got up and stretched.

She looked out the window too see it was still dark as midnight.

She had no idea of what time it was or how long she waited.

Ben told her he would be back soon.

She tried to stay awake but she couldn't help it, she waited so long and her body needed more energy.

She recalled a dream she had while she was asleep.

It was a flashback of what happened years ago.

She was told her parents died in a boating accident but the dream said they were killed by none other than Jason Voorhees.

Valery decided she waited long enough.

She grabbed a flashlight and went out.


	11. What to do?

"As we recall Valery is the last one left. What will happen to her?"

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

As she searched the entire camp Valery began to think about her past.

Valery could remember what had happened very well.

She remember waiting in a cabin for them to come back, she remembered having a man walk in to tell her they both died of a boat accident.

The councilors who previously owned the camp concluded that one of them fell off the boat and got hit by the propeller and the other was cut to death as well trying to save the first one.

Something had always told Valery that it was no accident.

It wasn't just her parents who were sliced. The whole boat had cut marks on it.

That includes parts that weren't even close to the propeller.

Also a witness could have sworn he saw 3 people in the boat.

And one of them towered over the other 2.

It had taken all the strength Valery had to return to this camp.

Even If Jason wasn't currently here the camp still gave her the creeps.

It had been quite a day.

First some of the councilors disappear or don't show up, then she learns about Jason's so called wife, Now everyone but her has completely vanished without even the slightest noticeable trace.

Valery had heard similar stories before.

Like how Alice the only surviving girl from the first of the massacres managed to survive only to disappear 2 months later. Also how a young girl named Ginny as well as a boy named Paul and a dog Muffin were found injured. And finally how yet another young girl named Chris Higgins managed to not only survive but to defeat Jason as well.

Valery had always admired Chris for her survival skills and the fact she managed to beat such a dangerous serial killer even if she went a little crazy.

It didn't matter now as Chis is sane again.

It was strange how a catastrophe always made someone think more about their past events.

It made them see errors in things they have done and hints for the future.

Valery wondered what it even was that brought her back here.

Was it peer pressure? Was it the urge to get over her fear?

She never knew what it was.

But what ever it was she knew one thing was positive.

Unless she kept trust in her will and instincts she was not going to make it back alive.

Valery searched every last cabin but found nothing.

She was unsure of what to do.

She had always had a small fear of night.

She knew how many people say that they are scared of the dark.

But the truth is they weren't being very specific.

No one is really scared of the dark but everyone is scared of what is hiding in the dark.

That is what Valery hated about night. The darkness covers up anything dangerous or hopeful.

It is always unknown of what would happen next.

Valery began to grow more and more fearful.

She some of her mind wanted her to go back to the cabin, barricade and lock every opening and wait for help but another half of her mind wanted to find the others before making any other actions.

Valery then spoted by her cabin a trail of blood heading into the woods.

She decided to follow it but kept in mind that her friends may have disappeared......

.....but that doesn't mean she is alone at the camp.


	12. Their all dead!

"Now we continue."

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Valery continued to follow the blood trail into the woods.

Over time it soon lead to a cabin.

This cabin was no where on the map or in the book.

It was something that wasn't known about.

Valery decided to explore it but she used extreme caution.

Slowly she opened the door and walked in.

Valery looked around.

This cabin wasn't like the others.

It was so ahead of the other cabins it was pretty much a house.

Valery walked around the place leaving no stone unturned.

Her investigation found many things. One in particular was a note.

It had the names of all the people who were at the camp.

1. Rick

2. Terri

3. Tom

4. Shelia

5. Bob

6. Conner

7. Nathan

8. Tory

9. Don

10. Mathew

11. 2nd Tom

12. Janice

13. Bill

14. Janet

15. Joana

16. 3rd Tom

17. Campers

18. Dad

19. Mom

20. Eric

21. Cassie

22. Ben

23. Valery

All of the names had a cross-out over them in a blood red color.

All except Valery's name.

Valery was pretty sure this was a hit list.

Another thing that grabbed her attention was a bracelet on the ground.

Valery picked it up and looked at the engravings on the side.

It said "Heart of the lion."

This was Ben's lucky bracelet!

He would never leave this behind.

Valery then checked upstairs.

She found a bedroom.

The bed itself was big enough for two people to sleep in.

Valery then went back downstairs and was about to leave when she spotted the door to the basement.

She decided to explore it.

Valery walked down the stairs.

It was getting very dark and she was loosing her sight.

She turned on her flashlight and continued the descend.

The basement was just like in the horror movies.

She found a strong door and she decided to check it.

The slowly she opened the door....

...Nothing unusual was in the room.

Valery sighed in a slight relief only to have the wooden floor boards below her feet break sending her down into another room.

Slamming hard on the ground Valery was trying to recover before she would examine this new room.

As soon as she looked up her heart stopped.

The walls were covered in blood, bones were scattered all over the floor, scariest of all Valery saw the dead bodies of all her missing friends!!!!!

(**_IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:_**You can play any horror theme you like here but I found one that matches perfectly with this!!!!! Go to my profile on another tab and then click on the hyperlink **_New Blood Theme_**, Then imagine this as you listen to the theme and read on!!! For the drum beats imagine seeing the gory dead bodies and for the other parts imagine seeing Valery looking horrified beyond belief!!!!!! In the for each drum beat switch to showing different bodies, Do it right and you will see what I see!!!!)

Valery was petrified in fear!!!

A body of Rick was against the was and his head was beside the body.

Terri was next to him. Her face had been crushed by something and a bloody candlestick was right by her.

Then was one of the 3 Toms who had a pick axe in his back.

Then was Shelia who look like she had been choked.

Then was Bob who looked like he was slammed into a tree.

Then was Conner who had a spear in his throat.

Then was Nathan who had a pole in his stomach.

Then was Tory who was burned to the bone.

Then was Donald who had a exposed ribcage that was pried open.

Then was Mathew who had a fireplace poker in his eye.

Then was the 2nd Tom who was crushed flat.

Then was Janice who had a log claw that ripped open her face.

Then was Bill who had barb wire around his neck.

Then was Janet who had a meat cleaver in her chest.

Then were all the campers killed in many ways.

Then was Joana who had a harpoon in her back.

Then was the last Tom who was cut into pieces.

Then was Mr. Tamer who had been stabbed with a butcher-knife.

Then was Mrs. Tamer who had a pitchfork in her.

Then was Eric who had a axe in his face.

Then was Cassie who was cut up by a tree trimming saw.

Finally was Ben who had been decapitated by a machete.

Valery knew this was it!!

She was the last one alive!!!

Suddenly a door opened and Samantha walked in holding a Machete.

Valery wasted no time! She darted out the other door and ran for her life!!!


	13. The Final Chapter

"Now for the last chapter!! As we recall Valery had discovered that all her friends were dead! Now she is being pursued by Samantha who is trying to kill her too! Will she die like the others or will Valery find a escape route?"

**_THE LADY'S TURN_**

Valery wanted to call for help but then she realized something.

She and Samantha were the only living humans at that camp right now.

Calling for help would be useless.

All it would do is just reveal to Samantha where she was.

Valery decided to just stay quiet.

She ran to her cabin as fast as she could as Samantha sprinted behind her.

Valery ran into the cabin and slammed the door shut.

Then she grabbed the key and locked the door.

"Oh god." She whispered.

Following that she barricaded the door to make sure Samantha wouldn't get in.

She then repeated the process with the other doors, windows, the fire place, any opening in the house.

Valery ran into the kitchen, grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room.

She then opened the vent on the ceiling...

Samantha burst into the cabin and looked around.

She walked around slowly, she didn't want to let anything go unchecked.

She soon went into the kitchen and saw the open vent.

Samantha smiled and got out her machete.

She stabbed it through the opening and waited to see the blood or hear the scream.

Neither came.

Without warning the pantry room door behind Sam opened.

She turned to see Valery with salt in her hand.

Valery threw the salt into Samantha's eyes blinding her temporarily.

Valery ran upstairs and into her bedroom.

Samantha recovered and ran after her.

Looking out Valery could see her car.

She then grabbed her keys and was about to head out.

She hopped it would work.

Samantha barged into the room and charged Valery.

Valery tried to hold Samantha away but Samantha was winning the close encounter fight.

Valery then pushed Samantha out of the window.

Samantha screamed and landed head first on the ground.

Valery then ran downstairs and got into the car.

Samanta's body was no where to be seen.

Valery didn't care.

She just started up the vehicle and drove off.

Valery was starting to feel relived.

She didn't have that feeling long.

She heard a loud horn and behind her a huge truck appeared with Samantha in the driver seat.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Valery said.

To make matters worse she then saw that her car didn't have much fuel left.

She couldn't afford to slow down now.

Coming up she saw a man and a toddler by the sidewalk of the street.

The toddler was in her path.

Valery didn't want to run over the child but she didn't want to die either.

She decided to keep up the pace and she sounded her horn and yelled hoping the child would get out of the way.

The kid just stared into the car lights and didn't move.

"Oh god please forgive me for this!" Valery said.

She had no choice.

She ran right over the kid.

The man got up angry.

Looking back she saw Samantha wasn't following her anymore.

Suddenly the car came to a stop.

Out of fuel.

The man grabbed Valery and slapped her and threw her onto the ground.

"YOU BITCH!!!!" He said. "YOU RAN OVER MY SON!!!!"

"Believe me sir I didn't want to do it but I was in danger!!" Valery pleaded.

"OF WHAT BEING LATE?!" The man roared.

"No you don't understand! The wife of Jason Voorhees is trying to kill me!!" Valery said.

"THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE I EVER-"

The man didn't have much time to talk before Samantha who snuck up behind him stabbed her machete into his chest killing him.

Valery screamed and ran.

She made it to the lake dock.

She was relieved to see a motor boat.

Samantha came up and the two went into a fight.

She grabbed Valery by her throat trying to suffocate her.

Valery kicked Sam off her.

Samantha went for her machete.

Valery grabbed it and the two fought for it.

Samantha then kicked Valery to make her let go.

If it were something like a fight over a candy bar Valery would let go by now but she knew her life was at risk.

In the struggle Valery managed to throw Samantha to the ground.

Samantha got up.

With all her strength Valery stabbed the Machete right between Sam's eyes.

Sam grunted in pain and tried to choke her again but dropped to the ground.

Motionless.

Valery then hopped into the boat and drove away.

Next day.

Valery woke up to see Jason preparing to strike her with his machete.

She screamed as the blade went down.

Valery awoke from her dream to find herself in a woman's arms.

"Are you okay dear?" The woman asked.

"I am now thanks." Valery said.

She looked across the lake.

Meanwhile.

Jason came back home at last.

He had a sack in his arm and it was filled with something.

He saw Samantha on the ground.

Jason didn't cry.

He knew she wasn't dead.

Samantha made slight movements.

Jason set down the bag and got on his knee.

"Hey Honey I'm back." Jason Said.

"Nice to see you hubbie." Sam said then chuckled.

The two kissed and embraced.

"Well I see you had your first defeat." Jason said.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Valery is stronger than she looks."

"Hmm." Jason replied.

"So where did you go anyway?" Samantha asked.

"Killing people elsewhere in particular these wizards in some Hogwarts school......" Jason told on.

THE END


End file.
